camerapediafandomcom-20200215-history
Argus
Argus buildings: Argus Inc. was a camera maker based in Ann Arbor, Michigan, USA. Before 1939 it was International Research Corporation, a department of International Radio Corporation, Ann Arbor. It was the American company that popularized the modern cartridged 35mm film in the U.S., especially by its characteristically brick-shaped rangefinder cameras. The first camera of Argus, the Argus A, resulted from a patent that the company received in 1936. Before that time the company had produced radios, among them some bakelite models. Argus became a great name in the Ann Arbor's economy. Several buildings of its heyday are still known as Argus building. One of these pearls of the city's brick architecture has become a modern office building now, with a public area where a permanent exhibition of Argus cameras is shown, the Argus Museum. Some Argus products were OEM products made by other makers. List of Argus Cameras A-series http://static.flickr.com/15/20759011_434e5266cd_m.jpg * Argus A * Argus A2B * Argus A2F * Argus AA * Argus A3 * Argus AF * Argus B * Argus FA A-series Links * 35mm For The Proletariat: A Modern User's Guide To The Argus A/A2 Camera C-series http://static.flickr.com/16/20759012_cda909e729_m.jpg * Argus C * Argus C2 * Argus C3 * Argus C3 colormatic * Argus C3 Golden Shield * Argus C3 MatchMatic * Argus C3 Standard * Argus C33 * Argus C-twenty Autronic Series * Argus Autronic 35 * Argus Autronic C3 * Argus Autronic I * Argus Autronic II TLR * Argus 40 * Argus 75* Argus Super Seventy-Five * Argus Argoflex * Argus Argoflex E * Argus Argoflex EF * Argus Argoflex EM * Argus Argoflex Forty * Argus Argoflex II * Argus Argoflex Seventy-Five Other * Argus 21 http://farm4.static.flickr.com/3127/2810503738_4836d0f266_m.jpg * Argus A-Four * Argus C4 * Argus C44 * Argus C44R * Argus C4 Modified * Argus C4R * Argus Model M * Argus 127 (Whitehouse Products) * Argus CR-2 (Chinon) * Argus/Cosina STL 1000 (Cosina) * Argus Lady Carefree and Argus Flash Sensor 235x (Sedic) * Argus V-100 (German OEM) Sources Links * Argus camera timeline * When was my Argus camera made?, by Phillip G. Sterritt * Argus still camera and slide projector reference guides, by Phillip G. Sterritt * Argus C: the first best-selling 135 film camera (1938), at DCView (in Chinese, English translation) * The Argus Museum: Ann Arbor's Hidden Treasure (PDF), by Henry Gambino, at The Argus Museum * Argus page at Collection G. Even's site * Various Argus Camera at Sylvain Halgand's collection * Argus Camera History on the Argus Company site * Argus Camera Photographers Group and Pool on Flickr Manuals * Listing of different Argus instruction manuals in PDF format Patents * Lots of Argus patents to download Books * DESCHIN, Jacob. Picture making with the Argus C3, C4, A4: A working manual. Camera Craft Pub. Co., San Francisco, 1954. Library of Congress 54012589. * GAMBINO, Henry J. Argomania: A look at Argus cameras and the company that made them. Aeone Communications, Doylestown (Pennsylvania), 2005. ISBN 0-9770507-0-X. * KUZYK, Hrad. 35mm for the proletariat: A modern user's guide to the Argus A/A2 camera. Hrad Kuzyk, 2007. ISBN 0615144888. * LAHUE, Kalton C. and BAILEY, Joseph A. Collecting vintage cameras, vol. 1: The American 35mm. American Photographic Book Publishing Company, New York, 1972. ISBN 081740547X. * LAHUE, Kalton C. and BAILEY, Joseph. Glass, brass, & chrome. University of Oklahoma Press, Oklahoma, 1972. ISBN 0-8061-0968-8. 2002: ISBN 0-8061-3434-8. * MURPHY, Burt. Argus 35mm photography. Verlan Books, New York, 1959. Library of Congress 59015881. * TYDINGS, Kenneth. The Argus 35mm guide and reference book. Greenburg, New York, 1952. Library of Congress 52008125. Category:Camera makers * Category:USA